It Takes Three
by ybfan666
Summary: What's even worse than being raped by two of the guys you hate? Actually enjoying it...GideonxMatthewxScott threesome. HARDCORE SLASH: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


WARNING: Contains hard-core yaoi threesome...Don't judge me *Shifty eyes*

* * *

"Rise and shine, Scotty~"A familiar voice snapped Scott Pilgrim out of his slumber, his eyes darting around the dark room he was currently resting in. He shivered under the blanket covering his body, only then did he realize he was completely naked.

_Oh crap,_ Scott pulled the blanket around his body even more, shaking like mad. _Why am I naked? And where the hell am I?_ He glanced around the room again, noticing several posters in the dim, evening light pouring in from the window. Every poster was designed with a symbol that looked like a Triforce. _Did I get drunk and pass out in Neil's room?_ Scott realized that he had heard a voice speaking to him right before he had woken up. It had sounded familiar, but at the same time, Scott had no idea who it was.

Keeping the blanket, which also had the same Triforce symbol, as Scott could see in the light from the window, he fumbled around, searching for the door to the mysterious room. After stumbling a few times, he finally found what he was looking for, but quickly discovered that said door was locked. With a sigh, he continued fumbling around for a light switch. Smiling when he had found it, he flicked the lights on.

The room he was standing in had elegant furniture, and a white tiger rug in the middle of the room. The bed, which he had been currently sleeping in, had dark red-and-black coloring, along with the blanket that was currently wrapped around the male's body, which was almost a blood-color, except for the white, Triforce symbol that was imprinted on the front. In fact, the symbol was everywhere around the room: On the posters, on the wide-screen TV, **EVERYWHERE**.

Scott froze in horror when he realized that the symbol wasn't a Triforce; it was three, white Gs forming a triangle.

And he knew what the Gs stood for. The name of someone he thought he had defeated. The one who had started the league of people who had tried to kill him to win over Ramona.

"Hey, Scotty, you're awake~" Another male strolled out of the bathroom door on the opposite site of the room, a cloud of steam making him look like a ghost emerging from a cloudy fog. His black hair soaking wet, and a towel around his waist implied that he had just stepped out of the shower.

"G-Gideon..." Scott tried to mask the horror in his voice with that of anger. "Y-You're alive?"

"You're not the only one with access to extra lives, Scotty." The larger man chuckled, strolling over to Scott, who backed up slowly until he felt himself against the bedroom door. With a gulp, he nervously tried to stand up straight, keeping the blanket around his naked body. Gideon placed his hands on the door on both sides of the other male, letting the towel around his waist fall to the floor.

Scott whimpered softly, trying not to look at the other male's naked body. "G-Get away from me..." Scott was embarrassed to be so afraid of the man, when he had easily defeated him before, back at the Chaos Theater. He could have easily defeated Gideon again, if he wanted to.

So what was holding him back?

"What's wrong, Scotty?" Gideon gently placed a hand under his chin, lifting the younger male's face so the two would make eye contact. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" The purr in his voice made Scott shudder, as he ducked underneath the naked man's arms, backing away towards the bathroom with the hopes that there was another exit. "Stay away from me!" He rushed into the bathroom, which was just as fancy as the room before it. Scott's eyes darted around, hoping that there was a window, another door, any sort of exit.

"There's no other way out, Scott," Scott jumped about a foot in the air at hearing Gideon's voice behind him, and turned around quickly, before realizing that Gideon was still naked. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, praying that he would be able to get the image out of his head. "W-Why am I here?" he asked blindly. "Where's Ramona? And why am I naked?"

Gideon chuckled at how fierce Scott was trying to act. "I won't answer your questions until you come here, Scott." "No way!" Scott shook his head. "You're evil! And you tried to kill me! And...and...you took my clothes!"

Gideon smiled devilishly, silently sneaking over to the smaller male. Before Scott could even realize what had happened, Gideon yanked the blanket away from him and picked him up, carrying him bridal-style to the fancy bed.

"No! Stop! Put me down!" Scott squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to escape. Gideon, however, held him tightly until they reached the bed, where he dropped the squirming male, and proceeded to hold his arms and legs down with his own body to prevent him from getting up.

"Let me go!" Scott continued to try and shake the older man off of him, trying to not make eye contact with Gideon's naked self. Gideon was patient and waited for his prisoner to cease his resisting before speaking: "Are you done?"

Scott sighed in defeat, realizing that he could not escape. "Yes," he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Good boy," Gideon purred with a smile, causing Scott to wince. "Now, to answer your questions in order: You're here because I brought you here, Ramona's safely back at your apartment, and as for the last question..." He smirked, examining the male's body. "Well, you'll see soon enough~"

Scott's eyes widened in fear at the last sentence. "You're not going to-Oh, God, please no!" He resumed his attempts to escape the others grasp. He was truly scared of Gideon at this point. Scott had no weapons, no way of using his fighting skills, not to mention he was completely naked and beneath another guy, who also happened to be completely naked, and would most likely be raped by said guy before the night's end.

"Scotty, hold still," Gideon whispered in a soothing voice, a voice that actually stopped Scott for about half a second. "Why do you want ME?" Scott asked, his voice shaking. "Don't you love Ramona? Isn't that why you sent the League after me?"

"Yes, I did send the League after you to get Ramona back," Gideon explained. "But then I realized, once I had Ramona back, she wasn't wild enough for my taste. Sure, she's pretty badass, but I wanted someone who would be..." At this pause, he grinded their naked crotches together, earning a sharp gasp from the male below him. "**EXCITING** in bed. Someone like...**SCOTT PILGRIM**."

"Stop! Stop!" Scott cried, as Gideon continued to sexually harass him, via crotch-grinding. "Please, Gideon, stop it!" His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as his breaths came in short, frightened whimpers. "I-I don't want this! Please let me go home!"

"So feisty~" Gideon said with a smirk and, holding both of Scott's hands down with one hand, grabbed a pair of fluffy handcuffs out of the nearby nightstand and handcuffing his squirming partner to the bed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Scott screamed, pulling his arms frantically, trying to escape. "I want to go home, you bastard! God damn it, let me go!"

Gideon watched his new pet scream and yell angrily, as he kept trying to escape his handcuffs, but failed miserably. The whole thing was very amusing to watch for the larger male; Scott's pleas were like music to his ears, and the smaller boy's skinny body made him lick his lips hungrily.

Scott finally settled down, yet scared tears ran down his cheeks."I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Gideon smiled a devilish smile, running a hand down Scott's waist, making him shudder against his will. "I don't care if you hate me, Scotty, but you're mine now, so I suggest you get used to it."

"I'm not yours! You kidnapped me, or something! I don't even know how I got here!" Scott wailed, as Gideon leaned down and nibbled his neck gently. "I told you, Scotty, I brought you here. I had some extra lives of my own stored away in case I needed them. I just used one to bring myself back, but by the time I had reappeared, you had vanished with Ramona. It took me a good while to find out where you two had gone, almost two weeks." He licked his partner's jaw, all the way up to his ear, which he bit fiercely, causing Scott to yelp.

"Gahh! Stop biting me!" Scott tried to move his head away from the other man, but Gideon tugged sharply at his earlobe, implying an order for him to stay still. Scott growled, but obediently stopped moving.

"Good boy," Gideon praised, kissing his cheek. Scott grimaced, wishing he could wipe his face off, but his annoyance turned back into fear as Gideon inserted a finger into his entrance. "No! Gideon, stop!"

"Scott, what good is it to resist me?" Gideon asked, staring into Scott's eyes. "It's not going to get me to stop." Scott frowned at this, realizing that Gideon was right: He was not going to stop until he got what he wanted. But if Scott allowed him to continue, he would be cheating on Ramona. And he certainly wasn't going down that path again.

But if he wanted to get out of here, or even find the exit, he had to get Gideon to uncuff him. And the only way to do that was...

Letting go of every ounce of pride that he had, Scott close his eyes. "Go ahead," he whispered in defeat.

"That's a good boy." Gideon inserted another finger inside Scott, earning a shudder from him. Scott tried to suppress his moans as Gideon made scissoring motions, stretching his insides. Scott sighed with relief when Gideon finally removed his fingers, but gasped when he saw Gideon positioning himself near his entrance. Scott's entire body tensed up, praying that Gideon would be gentle.

Right before Gideon could thrust into his scared partner, the cell phone on the nightstand began to vibrate, causing Gideon to frown. He reached over and picked it up, sitting on the edge of the bed. As Scott watched him, he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear: "Hello?...Oh, hey, Mattie~!"_ Mattie?_ Scott wondered, staring as Gideon continued to chat away. _Does he mean Matthew Patel?_

"Oh, yeah, I've got him here...Actually, we were just about to~" _He must have asked about me_, Scott realized. "Hmmm, you really want to?...Heh, yeah he's pretty feisty." A laugh. "Alright, see ya in a few, Mattie!" He clicked the phone shut and turned to Scott with a smile. "Looks like we'll be having a threesome~"

"Oh, please no!" Once again, Scott tried to escape, without any success. "Please, Gideon, I'll do anything! Just please don't get someone else to help you rape me!" Gideon sighed happily, seeing the pathetic look on Scott's face. Instead of answering his pleas, however, he reached over to his nightstand again and pulled out an item that Scott could not see.

"Why didn't I do this in the first place?" Gideon asked himself, holding up a thin, metal collar, leash included. Seeing Scott's confused expression, he fastened the collar around his neck, making Scott look away in humiliation. "Won't Mattie like seeing you with your pretty little collar?" He twirled his end of the leash between his fingers.

Scott shuddered, wishing he could smack that stupid smile off Gideon's face. A knock at the door directed their attention away from each other, as Gideon realized that Matthew had arrived. "Come in, Mattie~"

A man with black hair, that covered one of his eyes, opened the door to the room. Scott sighed, realizing that it **WAS** Matthew Patel.

"I'm offended, Gideon, you two already got undressed without me~" Matthew had the same purr in his voice as Gideon, making Scott even more uncomfortable (if that was possible).

"Hey, we were already undressed by the time you called~" Gideon explained as Matthew strolled over to the bed, his eyes glancing down at Scott naked body. "Heh, can you believe this is the same guy who defeated us?" He ran his hand along Scott's naked hip and slapped his ass, making him jump. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You were right, Gid, he **IS** feisty," Matthew said with a laugh, as he began to undress. By this time, Scott knew that there was no way he would be able to escape without being raped by one, if not both, of these two bastards, so if he wanted to leave, he had to do what they said. How humiliating...

Finally, Matthew had discarded his pirate-like attire and, like the other males, was completely naked. He joined Gideon on the bed, where the two males hovered over a shivering Scott.

"Ooh, I like his collar~" Matthew purred, playing with the leash, much to Scott's dismay. He squirmed slightly, his hands sore from being handcuffed for so long.

"Heh, looks like our pet is getting restless~" Gideon said, gently stroking Scott's member, a moan escaping from Scott's lips before he could stop himself. Matthew smirked, tweaking their pet's nipples, creating more moans against Scott's will. Matthew smiled, kissing the smaller male's neck softly. Scott whimpered as Matthew pulled and twisted his nipples harder. "Do you like that, Pilgrim?" Scott didn't answer, but directed his attention to Gideon, who had started licking and sucking his member.

"Ah! G-Gideon, p-please don't-" Scott tried to protest, but Matthew pressed their lips together to keep him silent, as Gideon continued. He could hear Scott moaning into Matt's mouth as he went faster, his tongue rubbing and teasing the tip.

Scott hated the fact that he was actually enjoying this slightly, and tried to keep his resistance up, but with one guy keeping him pinned in a kiss and the other was suckling him, not to mention his hands were tied up. He was not going to lie, it was pretty hot.

But no, he loved Ramona. He tried to keep her in mind as Gideon released his hardened member, and resumed fingering him. Unfortunately, thinking about Ramona turned him on more, and feeling Gideon scissor him and stretch him didn't help the fact that he was trying to stay **SOMEWHAT** loyal.

He couldn't suppress an incredibly loud moan of delight, however, when Matthew's hand brushed a certain point on the back of his head, which he had been rubbing and massaging while kissing him. Both males stopped what they were doing, as the glanced at a now-silent Scott. With a smirk, Matthew brushed the same spot again, creating the same result.

"Hehe, looks like we've found your weak point, Pilgrim~" Matthew purred, rubbing the spot multiple times as Gideon pushed into the male, who screamed even louder, the noises echoing throughout Gideon's large bedroom. To keep Scott under control, Matthew kissed him and kept rubbing his sensitive spot, making him whimper and moan happily.

Gideon gently started thrusting in and out of Scott, who was too busy making out with Matthew to feel any pain. Scott moaned happily as Matthew continued to twist his nipples. "Oh, God~" Scott gasped as Gideon started thrusting faster and faster, Matthew keeping their lips locked in a kiss.

"Oh God yes! P-please keep going!" Scott cried, finally giving in completely to his masters. Both smiled devilishly, as Gideon thrust even faster, Matthew continuing to pleasure him by gently rubbing the spot that made him moan.

Scott was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, his vision was becoming blurry and he was so close to his release. He couldn't deny it: He loved this. Everything that the two other males did to him was pure bliss, and he loved every second. Screaming both their names harmoniously, he came across his and Gideon's stomach. Seeing the smallest male orgasm caused Gideon to release as well. Matthew purred, licking Scott's cum off of his stomach, making Scott moan softly, his energy completely drained.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Scotty?" Gideon asked, seeing the tired smile on Scott's face as he removed the handcuffs. Scott made a small noise, most likely a satisfied one, and curled up between the two other males, like a cat. Gideon smiled, gently petting Scott's light brown hair as the tired male drifted off to sleep.

"I think you were too much for him," Matthew said quietly, imitating Gideon by petting the sleeping male's hair. Gideon laughed at this comment. "At least he finally gave in. You should have seen him before you got here, he was a very stubborn little pet."

"Doubt that will be a problem anymore." Matthew responded, staring at their pet with a smile, who was purring softly in his sleep. "He should be obedient from now on."

"Let's hope so." Gideon whispered, pulling the blanket (which he somehow managed to grab from Scott earlier) over their bodies, the two males slowly drifting off to sleep with their pet cradled between them.

Scott's eyes opened slowly, realizing that he was no longer handcuffed. Lifting his head slightly, he realized that the door was unlocked. He could escape and get back to Ramona! But...he glanced down at the other two males, who were sleeping soundly. The two who had given him the time of his life, despite the fact that it had started out as rape.

With a sigh, Scott rested his head on Gideon's chest, praying Ramona would forgive him as he drifted back to sleep in his masters' arms. _I can always escape tomorrow...Maybe...

* * *

_

Author's Notes: LONGEST ONE-SHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Sorry if it sucks, but I really wanted to get this idea written_..._What does everyone else think?_  
_


End file.
